Storm
by NaughtySaiyan23
Summary: A B/V one-shot. Warning: Lemon There's a storm brewing...and it's not the weather.


Storm  
  
The lighting flashed once again, shoving its way past the white curtains with determination to let itself be known. Thunder rumbling along side it while rain beat down angrily on my window and sliding glass doors.  
  
I've hated storms like these with a passion since as long as I can remember. The power long since gone, I've never been able to find anything to do except lay in my bed and watch the sky light up.  
  
I'm not a person who enjoys the beauty and power of these natural disturbances, but I've long since learned to respect them. I know the kind of lethal danger they hold and I will not underestimate it. Quite frankly, thunder storms scare the hell out of me.  
  
Throwing the covers off of my body, I grab the silver night robe hanging off my desk chair and pull it on, tying it around my waist. Normally I wouldn't mind abandoning my room at night for a glass of water wearing nothing but my undergarments. But with that Vegeta fellow coming in after training at ungodly hours of the night, I never know if I will bump into him.  
  
Exiting my room I make my way down the hall leading to the staircase. The storm seems to have picked up quite a bit, I can practically feel the energy it's exerting. Counting the steps I reach the bottom, carefully hopping over the last one. Damn creek, I have to get that fixed sometime.  
  
I feel my way to the kitchen, only once bumping into a corner. It's pitch black. Opening the last drawer on the island I grope for some matches and light the small scented candle by the sink. The room lightens a bit, enough for me to find my way around quite easily. I glance at my watch before I grab a glass from the cabinet, a crack of lighting flashes.  
  
I should have been asleep a few hours ago. The company meeting in the afternoon will no doubt go on for the rest of the day and I need to be able to keep it together while my employees give me the basics.  
  
Turning on the facet I fill up my glass and take a few sips. Proceeding to the stairway once again I stop and remember to blow out the candle. Just as my lips purse to let out air, the flame vanishes. Cold air swirls about my body and moves to mingle with the rest.  
  
I whirl around, looking for the source of the cold air, but find none. It's probably just the vents. I continue on to the stairs, feeling along the walls. My eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and I can make out the front doors and the stairwell in front of it. What I don't make out is the figure to my side that I brush up against. My breath hitches and I try to move away, but not knowing where the figure is I end up right in front of them.  
  
It's Vegeta.  
  
He stares down at me, his eyes as black as ever in the night. I can hear the wind licking at the sides of the compound and lighting spears across the sky, lighting up the downstairs momentarily. I see him clearly, still in his training shorts with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
We stare at each other for an unnecessary amount of time before I begin to shift. Thunder suddenly roars and I find myself pinned to the wall behind me. I don't make a sound, but wait for his next move.  
  
I can't deny that Vegeta is a rather attractive male, and me being single gives me the opportunity to shamelessly think about him every once-in-a blue moon. And he seems interested enough. So why deny the lust? Why deny ourselves the pleasure? I know that all that really exists with him is a fuck.  
  
He moves his hand past my night robe and places it on my hip. He waits for a moment, seeing if I will object before using his other hand to pull the rope undone that held the robe together. I shrug the material off my shoulders and watch it puddle around my feet.  
  
The towel that was around Vegeta's shoulders is dropped to the floor behind him. The glass of water I had in my hand was taken and placed on the ground beside us.  
  
Vegeta grabbed my waist, using one hand to pull his shorts off. I hastily pull my lace briefs down and kick them with my foot to slide across the floor.  
  
All I know of next is that Vegeta grabbed the backs of my thighs and hiked them up so that my pelvis was flush with his. Then he just pushed himself in, all the way in. I remember him grunting softly, or was it a groan?  
  
For a moment it didn't matter. I was in somewhat of a shock from everything, it all happened so fast. Why Vegeta? Why me? Why was this happening? I know all the answers, but at the moment I refused to acknowledge them.  
  
Another flash of lighting followed by a monstrous roar of thunder seemed to wake me up. I noticed that my arms had made their way around Vegeta's neck; I realized his breathing had become faster as well as mine. We panted almost in rhythm as he moved within me, his face mere inches from mine. I moved my hands to grab at his broad shoulders and shoulder blades, my nails grasping his flesh for a secure hold.  
  
I let out a breathless half moan as from seemingly nowhere my thighs tightened and my whole skin flushed. Vegeta sped up, driving into me harder while I arched away from the wall, my hands and fingers squeezing his straining biceps.  
  
He sounded another groan, this time louder as his body tensed for a second of time before his release came.  
  
He stayed where he was to relish in the aftereffects for what seemed like a short minute before he placed my legs back on the ground and stepped away from me. Grabbing his shorts and towel quickly, he spared me a glance before floating in the direction of his room.  
  
...............  
  
Even ten minutes later my body had still tingled. The storm had calmed and I was beginning to see light seep through my curtains. After Vegeta had left, I had just pulled my briefs back on and grabbed my glass of water. I was surprised at how calm I was. I merely pulled my robe on and continued up the stairs to my room like I hadn't just been fucked by a god.  
  
I should get up now, take a shower and get ready for work. The meeting hasn't miraculously disappeared so I have no choice but to show up. Hopefully a few shots of espresso will help me through the day.  
  
The power should be up and running soon enough. But I should bring an umbrella to work, there's to be another storm tonight.  
  
AN: Wow. Okay, there's my first one-shot I've written in a long time. Tell me what you think and I'll determine if I wanna write more. Later!  
  
-NaughtySaiyan23 


End file.
